1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a control cable, and particularly to a connection structure of a control cable for connecting control cables on a drive side and a driven side.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a case where removal of an inner cable of a control cable is desired due to failure or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-101718 proposes a relay in which an inner cable can be replaced. In the relay described in this publication, a casing includes a lid piece, with which a part of a circumferential wall is attachable and removable from a portion around a center to a front end. The relay is constructed such that the lid piece can be taken out and a joint piece can be taken out of the inside of the casing.
In the relay described in the publication above, however, the removed lid piece is a part of the circumferential wall of the casing, and hence an area where the lid piece has been removed is small. Therefore, an operation for removing the inner cable is difficult.